Yami no Matsuei Carols
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: A mix of Christmas carols changed to fit the cast of Yami no Matsuei. Some are funny, some are twisted, and some are just plain out there.
1. Tsuzuki, baby

Yami no Matsuei Christmas Carols

Number One: Tsuzuki, baby…

_______________________________________________________________

Tsuzuki, baby, slip a fuda under the tree, for me

I've been an awful good guard

Tsuzuki, baby, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Tsuzuki, baby, a tiny shikigami too, light blue

I'll wait up for you, dear 

Tsuzuki, baby, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Think of all the action I've passed

Think of all the shikigamis that have laughed

Next year I could be so better

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo

Tsuzuki, honey, I wanna hug and really that's

Not a lot

I've been a guardian all year

Tsuzuki, baby, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Tsuzuki, cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the speed

To a powerful life

Tsuzuki, cutie, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Tsuzuki, baby, I'm filling my stocking with a card, and papers

Sign your 'X' on the line

Tsuzuki, baby, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought in Kyushu

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo

Tsuzuki, baby, forgot to mention one tiny thing, a ring

And I don't mean a phone

Tsuzuki, baby, hurry down to Meifu tonight

Hurry down to Meifu tonight

Hurry down to Meifu tonight


	2. I saw Tsuzuki

Yami no Matsuei Carols  
Number Two: I saw Tsuzuki kissing Hisoka

I saw Tsuzuki tickle Hisoka  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
He didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
He thought that I was tucked up in my laboratory fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Tsuzuki tickle Hisoka  
Underneath his mane so vibrant blond;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If the Count had only seen  
Tsuzuki kissing Hisoka last night. 


	3. Yuma the Snowgirl

Yami no Matsuei Carols

Number Three: Yuma the Snowgirl

Yuma the snowgirl knew  
The sun was hot that day,  
So she said, "Let's run and  
We'll have some fun  
Now before I go away."  
Down to the resort,  
With a basket in her hand,  
Running here and there all  
Around the sauna saying,  
Catch me if you can.  
She led them down the streets of town  
Right to the head chief.  
And she only paused a moment when  
She heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Yuma the snowgirl  
Had to hurry on her way,  
But she waved goodbye saying,  
"Don't you cry,  
I'll be back again next year."


	4. Here comes Muraki

Yami no Matsuei Carols

Number Four: Here comes Muraki

Here comes Muraki!  
Here comes Muraki!  
Right down Muraki Lane!  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka and all his reindeer  
are pulling on the reins.  
Bells are ringing, children crying;  
All is scary and dismal.  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
'Cause Muraki comes tonight.

Here comes Muraki!  
Here comes Muraki!  
Right down Muraki Lane!  
He's got a sac that is filled with _toys_  
for the boys and girls again.  
Hear those "sleigh" bells jingle jangle,  
What a horrid sight.  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
'Cause Muraki comes tonight.


	5. Gushoshin the redcapped bird thing

Gushoshin the red-capped bird thing  
had a very shiny beak.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you wouldn't even say its bleak.

All of the other bird things  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Gushoshin  
play in any birdy games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Tsuzuki came to say:  
"Gushoshin with your beak so bright,  
won't you help me out tonight?"

Then all the bird things loved him  
as they shouted out with glee:  
" Gushoshin the red-capped bird thing,  
you'll go down in the library!"


	6. Holly Jolly Christmas

Holly Jolly Christmas

Have a holly, jolly mission;  
It's the best one of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow,  
but have a plate of pie.  
Have a holly, jolly mission;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to everyone  
including people you don't know.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;  
Muraki waits for you;  
Don't' kiss him even once.  
Have a holly jolly mission  
and in case you didn't hear,  
Oh by golly, have a holly,  
jolly mission this year.


	7. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

Guardian, oh, Tsuzuki

lean your ear this way!

Don't tell another guardian

what I'm going to say:

Christmas Eve is coming soon;

now, you guardian

Whisper what you have for me;

tell me if you can.

When the clock is striking twelve,

when I'm fast asleep

Down the chimney, swift and black,

with your sack you'll creep

All the stockings you will find

hanging in a row

Mine will be the brightest one,

you'll be sure to know

Konoe wants a pair of cakes,

The Count wants you

Saya wants a Dollhouse dress,

purple, pink, and blue

Now I think I'll leave to you

what to give the rest

Choose for me, dear Tsuzuki;

you will know the best.


	8. Twelve Days of Christmas

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

003 in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Eight creepy pictures,

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Nine porcelain dolls,

Eight creepy pictures,

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Ten Dollhouse dresses,

Nine porcelain dolls,

Eight creepy pictures,

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Eleven steaming muffins,

Ten Dollhouse dresses,

Nine porcelain dolls,

Eight creepy pictures,

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas

Watari sent to me:

Twelve shikigami,

Eleven steaming muffins,

Ten Dollhouse dresses,

Nine porcelain dolls,

Eight creepy pictures,

Seven energy shields,

Six sex-change potions,

Five apple pies,

Four blank fudas,

Three test tubes,

Two love potions

And 003 in a pear tree.


End file.
